Appropriate semiconductors form useful materials for constructing integrated optical circuits, since a variety of optical components can be fabricated in them. There is, however, a problem in incorporating the heterostructure semiconductor injection laser in an integrated circuit since in the normal design of the laser it is necessary to use two boundary surfaces of the semiconductor to provide the optical feedback. Such external surfaces are not easily available in an integrated arrangement and the design versatility is hence considerably reduced.